KuroshitsujiOCxHetaliaMatrosc hka von Lügen
by Iwamine Akiko
Summary: [Matroschka von Lügen or Matryoshka of lies ] Its about my OC , A Little german girl who's life was built on lies ,from her own Identity to the people who means to her the most.However , the biggest lie and Truth about her life is revealed when she meets her d*mon butler , Krauss .This story also features some of the characters in kuroshitsuji and hetalia like Will and germany..


Hetalia and Kuroshitsuji Fanfict

~~~~German made~~~~(this was all just my imagination,If anything here resembles a real person,place or incident..its just a mere coincident.)

PROLOGUE

"Do you really want to know who you really are...Maria Alicia Nikolina Van Schneider..or..should I call you Niko instead..?"The creepy man with me said as I sat on the Blood stained my kidnappers left ,they blind folded me and tied my mouth shut. And after an hour or so I heard this guy come inside.I couldnt see what he looked like or who he was,I only heard low , soft,voice.

"Oh..Im sorry.I forgot,you cant talk..excuse me ''he said as he removed the tape from my mouth.

" ... " I remained quiet . I dont know If I could trust this guy .He might actually be one of my I silently sat there, wondering what he'll do next, I heard him kneel on the floor or something.

"Do you want to see your country, your friends,and your father again?"He said as he untied my blind fold.I opened my eyes and saw wasnt one of the guys who kidnapped also wasnt one of my soldiers.

"w-who are you?"

"I am ...one hell of a butler."

Chapter 1: "the lady and her butler"

"DAD!GET UP! WAS ZUVIEL IST,IST ZUVIEL*! JUST GET UP YA DEADBEAT! WE NEED TO LEAVE!NOOWW!"(*translation:enough is enough!)

I screamed as I hit my Dad with a had a VERY important meeting with the the most well known person in germany...Ludwig Weilsmidts...My dad's a general,although Mr. Weilsmidts has a higher rank than him.

"Lab mich in Ruhe..Niko"(leave me alone) My dad said as he hid under his covers like a little kid. "Daadddd..." Fuck...How the heck am I supposed to wake up a Goliath like him when Im a david*?(Goliath was a very tall and brawny soldier and David was a very small kid.).Never mind..I left the room and just continued cooking breakfast..' I'll wake him up later..'

Its been a month since I was dad tightened the security around the house and hired more pantry was loaded with even more guns.M-16s,Rifles,magnums,you name it,he has it CCTV camera's were set-up all over the house. Well..this behavior of my dad was very ...theres one thing I dont get...Why would infamous russian terrorists be after me?I may be the daughter of one of the military generals of germany, but that doesnt necessarily make me a leggit target for kidnappings.I kept thinking about that incident wherein I met him...the guy that changed my life...I flipped the pancakes and made some wurst for dad,The chefs and the maids wheren't around that day to help me with cooking or cleaning OR wake up dad.

Creak The door behind me opens.I turn around to face who it .Its just my butler. "Arent you on your vacation like the rest of the staff?"

"No.I chose to stay here with you .Whatever happens..Im never going to leave your side .I will forever protect you"

"even for a vacation to a luxurious beach?"

"even heaven,Milady"

I chuckled at his joke though He was being serious.

" stop messing with me at this time of day Krauss..its too early for your jokes."

"I wasnt joking."

Er..I knew it..this guy is way too serious!Even back I was kidnapped this guy saved me .He must be one awesome fighter since he defeated what 2,582 soldiers couldnt.I know Krauss is a demon and all but...I still cant believe that.

"Milady...let me help you with that.."he grabbed the spatula from my hand and winked at me.

Watching him cook ...he looks like a proffesional seems perfect,his attitude,his appearance , his skills ..everything ..but its all just an act, when I die all of this will be gone and he'll eat my soul...just like what every d*mon butler does..

~~~~~~~~end of chapter~~~~

CHARACTER PROFILE!:

Maria Alicia Nikolina Van Schneider

"niko"

Age: 14

Favorie food: wurst

Likes:

Dislikes:

Appearance and description:

Niko is a short brunnete with twin has bright blue eyes and has a


End file.
